1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a control method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in a 3D display technology, a black insertion technology is utilized to reduce a cross talk phenomenon when left and right eyes are viewing images. Specifically, through inserting a black picture between two picture frames in order to cover a gray residual image of a picture in order to reduce the cross talk phenomenon. Besides, the black insertion technology can also solve a serious smear problem of a liquid crystal display under a low refresh rate. Specifically, through inserting a black picture between two frame pictures in order to increase a refresh rate in order to reduce the image smear phenomenon.
The traditional black insertion technology utilizes a timing controller (TCON) to output black picture data in order to insert a black picture so that the traditional black insertion technology is complex to realize and consumes a certain amount of power.